


Wherever you go in this world I'll come along

by jarofactonbell



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell
Summary: “Did you guys fight?” Jeongin goes right into it.“No,” Jisung insists, “when has jilix ever fought?”“It’s concerning,” Jeongin’s fingers twitch and twirl in front of his face, attempting to communicate with and gestures. Jisung doesn’t speak Finger Shadow Dance yet, regrettably. He solemnly reminds Jeongin this and gets a smack in the shoulder. Breathing out, Jeongin nods. “It’s concerning that you’ve gone from ‘Felix and I’ to ‘jilix’. Like. Ship names. Branding. Synthesising two people into one. Next you’ll talk in the plural first person.”“We already refer to ourselves as we,” Jisung helpfully provides. The baby gives him a high-browed look over his glasses, horn-rimmed and all librarian-like. He also does not speak Inferred Mind Speak, the ability only shared with Felix. “What’s the significance?”“That’s a couple term,” Jeongin stresses, with stress, “like, ‘we exist as a romantic unit’.”“Oh,” Jisung pauses, “that works, I guess.”





	Wherever you go in this world I'll come along

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend's birthday last year and thought i'd share,,,her jilix love is big

It’s happening again.

"Where’s Felix?” Hyunjin doesn’t even look at him, ¼ of the Two Triple O group chat™ and Squad™, only just passing by him with the purpose of finding out where Felix is. “I need him for something.”

“I know you do, babe, but as shocking as I make this out to be, I don’t always know where he is at all times,” he crosses his arms and leans back further into his chair in an attempt to Be More of An Asshole, only for the legs to skid back on the floor and Hyunjin has to reach out to catch the chair, consequentially Jisung who is on it.

“You don’t really know where he is?” His friend raises both brows. It is a curse. No one except for Minho can do the Single Brow Lift. _"_ _ Really _ don’t know?

He’s been busted. Of course he does. Felix told him he’ll be staying behind to ask some literature questions and would be late to meet him. Hyunjin knows this. He’s just too lazy to text Felix himself.

“Staff room, Mr Lee’s desk,” he grits out. Hyunjin sets his chair down triumphantly with a ‘thud’. “Stop perpetuating the lies of us being telepathic twins.”

“Oh babe,” Hyunjin pats his head, condescendingly intends for the pat to be patronising with the ‘babe’, “that’s not what we talk about, but sure, keep thinking that.”

Jisung refuses to wonder what it is that the brats are whispering behind their backs and only laughs at Hyunjin trying and falling as attempting to vault over a table to get to the hallway.

It’s happening again. This time, they’re just trying to pass a maths test, god damn.

“How do you antidiff?” Jisung asks and it’s half in English. He is excused. His brain isn’t in the best possible place right now. It’ll spew Malaysian English next.

“Add 1 to the power thingy and like divide it by the new thingo,” Felix mumbles, equally as incoherent, the result of an hour of cramming formulas.

“That makes so much sense, thanks,” he’s all sarcasm and hatred at the world, sue him, but he gets a kick out of teasing Felix because the kid has a hilarious response to stressful situations. “Lix, are you paying attention to me?” He leans over to glance at Felix’s frantic scribble of his work.

Felix comes to a stop with a snarl of ‘I’m stressed, this is late, don’t look at thing, stop touching me’.

“Lee, what-”

Seungmin cuts in all of the sudden, slapping both of their shoulders with a vicious ‘thump’.

“Hi boys,” he bumps their skulls together and Felix breaks away with a complaint of ‘it hurts’,  “sorry to break up an intimate moment, we should leave all the feeling each other up in the bedroom.”

He is done. He is done with all these traitors who pose as his supposed ‘friends’, who claim to be the people who would protect him through thick and thin, through the hardships of life, through the storms of high school, these little snakes who nestled comfortably in his heart-

Jisung doesn’t get to finish because he flings himself away from Seungmin and Felix, appalled. Felix meanwhile just looks very unimpressed and lifts his book to hit Seungmin in the arm, bringing down his arm at an intensity that hurts, but not enough to leave a bruise. Jisung mouths ‘kill him’ but Felix shakes his head, pushing Seungmin away.

“What the f-” he gets two reprimanding looks. Seungmin even dares crossing a big X in front of his face, like he hasn’t waltzed in and disrupted an otherwise productive cramming session. How dare he bring up the Swear List. Jisung is toeing a dangerous line between Being On Probation and Persecuted, only allowing two more swears until the Two Triple O Squad™ gives him the cold shoulder until he buys back their favour with one unlimited dinner treat and a penalty dance in the school courtyard, of Seungmin’s ruthless choosing. They’re playing nice by warning him, but these Gen Z babies are fickle. One day he’ll be stabbed in the back by a pencil and he won’t know who it was.

“You come in here, slander my name, hurt me and my study vibes, hurt my darling on top of it,” he rants, victorious as Seungmin scrunches his face in distaste, “that’s right, heathen, scram, before I move on to shame you next.”

“I came in to deliver a message,” Seungmin shakes his head along with the full body shudder, something Felix finds delight in, giggling behind him and turning innocent eyes as the Kim child glares down at him. “My message is that Chris wanted to go somewhere, or something, to do some stuff, we all have to meet up at the school gates for him to pack us into one van and Woojin with another van. Don’t be late.”

“That was so vague,” Felix whispers in wonder, “what if you’re organising mass human trafficking?”

“I go for a lot, I’m just putting that out there,” Jisung points a pencil at them.

Seungmin and Felix have the nerve to look at each other and shake their heads, mumbling something. Seungmin turns to him, solemn.

“Maybe like, four camels’ worth, but nothing more than that.”

"Excuse hecking you, I’m worth more than a herd of those three-humped snits.”

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” Felix cajoles him, benign, Buddha reincarnated. Wait, he’s Catholic. Like Mother Mary reincarnate.

“My job here is done,” the Kim boy declares boomingly, “so if the Elder Two come onto y’all about not making this, that’s a you problem. Goodbye, lovers, go cram faster.”

“Why would I want to date you?” Felix squints.

“Honey you can pay four generations of Kim until we’re without debt and I wouldn’t date you,” Seungmin waves over his shoulder.

“What does that mean?” He whispers to Felix who’s trying to infer the meanings of the words. “Is he saying-”

“-we’re lovers?” The blonde finishes his sentence for him.

They look equal parts fascinated and equal parts horrified that they’re reaching this stage of friendship now, the We Finish Off Each Other’s Sentences stage. The next impending one is amalgamation of identities where people can’t tell the difference between Han Jisung and Lee Felix and further than that, adoption of pets. They already treat each other’s house as their own. Moving in together is redundant at this point.

“Do you – is that – weird?” Never had he, Jisung Peter Han, master of four languages, official rap master of their little squad, words never in shortage in his mind - never had he been rendered into stuttering. Felix claps Jisung’s face in between his palms, baby fingers barely able to reach up to his cheekbones, both silent. He knows Felix is as confounded by this as he is, but the Lee child is stronger and more powerful in his actions that speak more words than Jisung can wax out without any intention, so he lets Felix handle things as he wishes.

_ “Breathe,” _ Felix touches his forehead to Jisung, bumping very so gently, “it’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” he echoes, finding solace in the timbre of the boy’s natural tongue. He’s freely speaking in English now, voice as deep as it can dip.

“We can talk about it after the tests,” there’s a face squish, “okay?”

Jisung tries to open his eyes but his whole face is scrunched up by the sheer force of Felix’s hands, his whole visage now a visual representation of what he would like if stung by a bee. Stung and finding out that he is allergic by a bee.

“Okay?” Felix shakes him and he feels like his head might come off his head.

"Mpfhm,” he mumbles back. It roughly translates to ‘unhand me, mortal’. Felix lets him go, still staring hard. They’re too close now, each other’s thoughts too transparent, scrawled all over foreheads for the other to see. “Go study. This. Later.”

“Okay,” Felix turns away. Jisung wonders if he is really okay.

It keeps on happening. Jeongin, an honorary member of the Two Triple O Squad, chewing on gum despite multiple protests ranging from Jisung’s frantic ‘no  _ no no  _ oh my god you stupid idiot what if you bust your braces’ to Seungmin’s nonchalant ‘eh if you break anything I did warn you’, staring between the visible distance between Jisung and Felix, separated by a cheerful Hyunjin who is pretending (or not; it’s really hard to tell with the child, half of the time he’s so criminally naïve and the other half he’s so wise it really depends on the moon cycles and his moods) that nothing is wrong and everything is fine.

Everything is not fine.

Jeongin finds him after Felix is dragged away by Chris, screaming about free food. Understandable exit, really. The baby pulls a chair from in front of Jisung’s desk and sits down, chewing on his gum loudly.

“Did you guys fight?” Jeongin goes right into it.

“No,” Jisung insists, “when has _jilix_ ever fought?”

“It’s concerning,” Jeongin’s fingers twitch and twirl in front of his face, attempting to communicate with and gestures. Jisung doesn’t speak Finger Shadow Dance yet, regrettably. He solemnly reminds Jeongin this and gets a smack in the shoulder. Breathing out, Jeongin nods. “It’s concerning that you’ve gone from ‘Felix and I’ to ‘jilix’. Like. Ship names. Branding. Synthesising two people into one. Next you’ll talk in the plural first person.”

“We already refer to ourselves as we,” Jisung helpfully provides. The baby gives him a high-browed look over his glasses, horn-rimmed and all librarian-like. He also does not speak Inferred Mind Speak, the ability only shared with Felix. “What’s the significance?”

“That’s a couple term,” Jeongin stresses, with stress, “like, ‘we exist as a romantic unit’.”

“Oh,” Jisung pauses, “that works, I guess.”

_ “What do you mean, that works, I guess?”  _ The boy across from him throws out hand after hand, smacking him a few times. “Are you two actually dating?”

It takes Jisung an embarrassingly short time to respond. “As long as we’re both okay with it, I guess.”

Jeongin loses it and almost throws a table.

“Give me a damn direct answer!”

After the maths test, magically, actually magically, finishes at the end of the day and Felix is lingering behind and so is Jisung. People start leaving in actual flood of humans, multiple thumbs ups and slaps on the arm given to Jisung and Felix alike and someone shouting ‘Invite me to your wedding!’

“Yeet,” Jisung drags himself over to Felix who puts up a hand. “What.”

“I don’t accept,” Felix air quotes, ‘Yeet’ as a greeting. Say hi properly.”

“Do we want like a ‘you did good, you didn’t cry during your very hard calc test’ hi or ‘let’s pretend we never had the test’ hi, because I can do both, I’m versatile like that,” he doesn’t realise he’s rambling and sort of rapid rapping until Felix tries to slap his face between his goddamn hands again. Jisung ninja dodges out of the way, adding dramatic sound effects to his escape, with Felix swinging hands with the intent to eliminate him like a pesky mosquito.

“Come back and let me hug you!” Felix shouts as he zigzags around two desks and a chair.

“Ew!”

“Han, I swear to God-!”

He skids to a table and puts it in between Felix and him, flushed bright red. He can see the freckles now, brown stars on fair dusk skin.

“Only when you say you love me,” he singsongs, “with conviction and genuineness, because I am one insecure bean and I need constant reassurance.”

“Okay?” Felix tilts his head. “I love you?”

“As a statement, please, not as a question.”

“Jisungie, we’ve talked about our pending status as a married couple, you know that we have to wait for a while to be legally married in Australia even though laws are passed-”

“Felix, I haven’t heard the words yet, how do I know which kinda question I have to phrase to ask you out?”

The other boy’s jaw clips shut and he blinks. There’s a pursed lip.

“Do we really need to ask each other? I mean, we refer to ourselves, as a we. You made us a ship name. We were an us way before we even know what’s up. It’s kinda,” Felix reaches over for his hand, “redundant, I feel like.”

“God damn it, Lee, I had a whole marriage vow prepared, I fully memorised it and everything, now you’ve gone and foiled it,” he pretends to be upset but he’s a bad liar because Felix is walking around the table and opening his arms for a hug and Jisung keeps forgetting with all the church boy demeanour and ruthless taekwondo black belt master, Felix Lee is short and extremely cuddle-able. Cuddle material. He squeezes and tucks his face behind Felix’s ears, grinning.

“Real question though are we taking your name or mine?”

“Hyphenated or no deal.”

“Lee-Han or Han-Lee?”

Felix takes a while to decide, hand entwined with Jisung’s. “Alphabetically.”

“That just means your name is read aloud first, you walnut, how could you do this to me, I thought I deserve first last name to be read-”

Hyunjin cheers a little when he sees them walking hand in hand, with too much tap dancing and floating in mid-air to achieve a jump like that one. Jeongin squints, trying to decipher if this is just ‘bros being bros’ or ‘we dating holding hands’.

“We’re getting married,” Jisung declares boldly.

“Jesus Christ,” Seungmin closes his eyes, “good thing we didn’t have a bet on this.”

“Can I be your flower boy?” Jeongin pushes him out of the way, excited. “I can double up as the rice boy and shove grains down the backs of people’s shirts.”

“Done,” Jisung decides, “go forth and be a menace.”

“I swear you guys weren’t a thing, then you were and then you had a fight,” Hyunjin stops dancing to comment, mouth twisted in a pout.

Felix shrugs. It’s hard to say. They’re just Felix and Jisung, nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> i am coming back out to skz again but remember i'm in deep hiatus so if you're waiting around for an update that's,,,probably ill-advised, coming from the person who write them,,, so hound me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hozukitofu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)! i have a writing [twitter](https://twitter.com/jayjem_jam) if anyone is interested in more bs or we can just vibe in the void together


End file.
